Lamb At The Slaughter
by Shurikenx
Summary: That's right Sasuke. Run, and live. Like a lamb at the slaughter. Amend my sins, and remember me with hatred, not love. ItachiSasuke oneshot Yaoi, angst, dark.


A/N::

This is a oneshot fiction of Sasuke and Itachi, written through Itachi's POV. Enjoy, and please - no flames. :-)

-Shurikenx

* * *

Lamb At the Slaughter

'Ni-san?'

I heard my door squeak open slightly as my younger brother entered my room.

My younger brother.

My precious brother.

The only person who I believe _truly_ understood me. He was different to my parents, who were only interested in seeing me progress and develop my skills. No, he would look at me with adoration, admiration – and I would see love in his eyes, not fear or respect.

Did I love him?

Possibly.

As a brother, as family?

Or something more?

I wanted to. I wanted to hold him and feel his skin under my fingers, to feel his sweet breath warming my flesh – and to tell him that I loved him dearly. I wanted to tell him that I would always be here for him… But I could never say those words. If I told him those things, I would be lying.

'Hai Otouto?'

I turned over in my bed to face his small figure standing hesitantly by the doorframe.

'Okasan says that she's made you breakfast Nisan…'

I glanced at the clock on the wall opposite me; 5:40am.

'Sasuke – why are you up so early?'

Usually when I woke up to head out for my ANBU sessions, he would still be fast asleep. On those occasions, I would quietly sneak into his room and simply watch his sleeping form, snuggled up under the blankets - his small chest rising and falling with his steady breaths. So, naturally, I was curious to see him very much awake at this time in the morning.

'Um…I….It's just that….today –'

I waited patiently for him to continue as I began moving around my room, gathering up my necessary equipment for today's mission.

'Ni-san, today is…..my birthday.'

I froze as I slid my katana onto my back, the wonderful sound of heavy metal gliding into the holster reverberating around the room.

'You didn't forget…did you Aniki?'

Yes, I had forgotten.

I always do.

I can _never_ allow myself to become close to anybody Sasuke, to think and care for others…

_If only you could understand that…_

I approached the small figure in my doorway and knelt infront of him, lowering myself down to his level so that our eyes met. Once again, I could see his love for me shining in his black eyes. Such innocence, such admiration for me, alas, he didn't realise that his love for me would be his downfall. I reached out a hand and gently sweeped back the black bangs covering his face.

'You're going to the academy today right?'

I asked, fiddling idly with the strands of obsidian hair in my fingers. He nodded in reply.

'Well, make sure you get home quickly – I'll have your present waiting for you when you get back.'

I smiled slightly as his face instantly lit up with delight.

'Really Aniki?! What is it? What's the present?'

'I can't tell you now Otouto, that would be ruining the surprise wouldn't it?'

His forehead creased a little as he pouted in annoyance.

'But the quicker you get off to the academy, the sooner you'll be back, ne?' I whispered into his ear. An adorable blush creeped across the bridge of his nose, tinting his skin a light pink.

'Hai Ni-san! I'll be back as quickly as I can!'

Such innocence, all to be tainted. My smile grew as I watched him hurry into the kitchen.

_What could I do to make you understand Sasuke? _

_---------------------_

I looked down at the bodies below me.

Already their crimson blood had begun to pool around their corpses, and was even starting to trickles across the floorboards, just like a small river.

Did I feel anything when I killed them?

Did I regret my actions?

No. I didn't feel _anything_. I didn't regret _anything_.

My killing wasn't without a purpose though. I wasn't the kind who went around murdering people for no reason – no. I _had_ a reason. _They_ had a reason to die.

I watched as two flies settled themselves on the lifeless bodies, contently buzzing and flying amongst the grey flesh and scarlet blood.

I heard a soft creak from the outside of the building.

So, he was finally here at last.

I smirked inwardly before sinking back into the shadows of the room. I stood, silent, and waited for him to enter. I knew he was hesitating. I knew he was scared. But still, I waited patiently. In a matter of moments, the large door to the outhouse swung open, and my younger brother tumbled inside.

I remained where I was.

In the darkness.

In the shadows – just watching him.

I watched as his eyes registered the sight of our dead parents at his feet. I watched as his body shook uncontrollably, and I could only imagine what thoughts were rushing through his mind at that precise moment. Slowly, I began to walk towards him. The floor creaked softly under each step, and I eventually stopped – standing above him.

'…..Ni-san? Okasan and Otousan were – Who did this? Who would have killed them all?!'

He sobbed uncontrollably as his eyes remained transfixed on the bodies below, weeping and sobbing for the death of his parents. It was normal. Any normal person would do exactly the same thing. Why wasn't I mourning? Why wasn't I sharing the same grief as him?

Maybe it was because I couldn't.

Maybe it was because I just _couldn't._

Just like this morning, which seemed so far away - I knelt before him, and firmly lifted his chin up with my fingers – his eyes meeting mine. He remained silent, but still trembling as I very slowly pulled my thumb across his cheek, wetting his flesh with the scarlet blood of our parents. I watched as his gaze flickered down to my crimson soaked hands, and I waited for it all to sink in.

'You….Ni-san, you….did this?'

I continued stroking his cheek tenderly, all the while coating his skin with the warm blood.

'Yes Otouto. I killed them. I killed them all.'

It was then, that I noticed something _else_ shine in his black eyes.

Not admiration, not respect or even love.

Fear.

Pure fear.

He stumbled away from my touch and collapsed onto the floor, the two mangled corpses merely inches away from his face. He began to cry again, softer and quieter. I just stood there. Looking down at his fragile body lying helplessly in the pool of blood. I wanted to hold him. To let him know _why_ I did it. I wanted to hold him, and let him know that everything was going to be alright…But, I couldn't.

'Sasuke.'

He flinched as I spoke his name, but he raised his eyes to me none the less.

'Stand up and come here.'

I watched silently as he stood up, his clothes dripping with scarlet and fear shining in his eyes. I beckoned him over to me, ignoring the corpses that lay to my right, and the buzzing of flies as they feasted on dead flesh. His steps towards me were wobbly and hesitant – but soon enough, he was standing before me. Once again I tilted his chin upwards, and lowered my face slightly to meet his own. My lips ghosted against his, barley touching – but close enough to feel him tremble under the touch.

'Run Sasuke.'

Two words, a mere whisper – but deadly and threatening.

'Run away from here. Run and live – cling to your life which you value so much, and one day…'

I pressed my lips gently to his own, committing his taste to memory as I pulled away from the chaste contact.

'…come before me with the same eyes as I do, and kill me.'

I stood up fully, my fingers lingering on his skin before finally letting the warmth fall from my hands. He stared at me, shaking and fearful – before turning and running out of the room, out onto the moonlit streets – and away from me. I had taken everything away from him. I had corrupted his very reason for existence - and yet, I had given him a reason to live. To strive and become stronger. I was sure, as the sound of his feet running through the cobbled streets echoed into the night air, that we would meet again.

Hate would fuel him.

Love would mean nothing to him.

He would find it in his heart, to one day end my life.

It was the right thing, the _only_ thing that he would live for.

_That's right Sasuke._

_Run and live._

_Like a lamb at the Slaughter,_

_Amend my sins,_

_And remember me with hatred – _

_Not love. _

_- _Owari _- _

_x x x _

A/N:: Please review and leave a comment if you liked it. Reveiws make it all worth while!


End file.
